Role Play
by yng123
Summary: Wario is desperate to have sex with three of his coworkers. So he decided to lure them and make them do some roleplay.
1. Prelude

Warioware Inc.: Role play

A/N: Ah yes, Warioware! My newest Obsession! I'm pretty much in Love with Mona and Ashley myself. I thought that it was interesting for Mona to be in love with Wario (found out on MarioWiki…). Let it be noticed that I'm trying to do something new such as Solo and Yuri scenes!

(Ages: Ashley is 15, Mona is 18, and Penny is 19)

Anyways, here it is the Warioware fanfic! ENJOY! :D

WARNING: Contains Sex Scenes and Wario is in it! O_0

DISCLAIMER: I am NOT making money off of this as its just for fun and I DO NOT own any characters as the people at Nintendo does.

Rated: NC-17 mah friends!

Pairing: WarioXMona, WarioXAshley, WarioXPenny, AshleyXPennyXMona, WarioXMonaXAshleyXPenny!

Fandom: WarioWare series

Contains: Solo, M/F, Oral, HJ, Foot Fetish (one of the chapters), Toys, F/F/F, M/F/F/F, Teen, Smut, and Lemon!

~Prelude~

"Another day, another coin." Wario said to himself while looking out the window from his office at the Warioware Inc. headquarters. From the top floor he can see the magnificent view of Diamond City. There were many buildings including Mona's Pizza, Club Sugar, and Dr. Crygor's lab. But Wario could care less about the city view as money was always on his mind. The reason he came up with the idea of Warioware inc. is so he could make more money, but he couldn't do it without his friends even though he's usually refusing to pay his employers. But what Wario noticed is that he had some beautiful employers working with him such as Mona, Ashley, and Penny.

Mona is a high School student who is an excellent achiever that worked at a Pizza shop that was named after her, a bassist of a successful rock band called "Mona and The Hot Slices", and a cheerleader at her school. She is one of Wario's close workers that always help him with his Microgame ideas. She maybe furious with him at times, but she is still loyal to Wario. What more can that girl do?

There is also Ashley. She is three years younger than Mona, but she is more mature than her. She lived in her own Mansion that was located at a graveyard. Although she doesn't have any parents or friends but she has her demon friend Red to keep her company. Ashley is also a witch that can use special powers and brew magic spells. She is rarely happy and seems to be anti-social, but Wario liked her for her feisty attitude and intelligent mind.

Lastly there is Penny Crygor who is the newest member of the Warioware inc. and one year older than Mona. She is the granddaughter of the science genius Dr. Crygor. She adored her grandfather so much that she wants to become a scientist when she's older. Sometimes she worked with Wario with the electronic devices although she secretly insults him for his clumsiness. Wario thought that she was very cute and wouldn't mind fooling around with her.

Thinking about the girls was making Wario horny. While money was the first thing that came into his mind, but he would do anything to make the girls fall for him. He could bang every one of them if it was possible, but he doubt that it would ever happen due to fact that he was Greedy and unattractive. Who would ever thought of having sex with a man who has those pet peeves?

Suddenly, his heart was beeping in a fast pace and he was beginning to sweat from even thinking about the three. He needs to take care of his urges before he explodes. He placed his hand on the bulge of his pants and started rubbing it in a slow circular motion; causing him to relieve the pressure and increase the pleasure. Wario had to make sure if anyone isn't coming into his office, but he soon realized that nobody was allowed entrance unless they knocked first since he is the president and CEO. After checking for a few seconds he unzipped his fly before taking his own strained member in his own hand.

While he quietly stroked himself, he was having visions of the three naked girls pleasuring him at the same time. He could imagine Mona licking the tip of his penis while Ashley was stroking the hardened base of it, and he would have Penny sitting on his lap and licking his ear while purposely whisper vulgar words to him. Oh, the thoughts of that caused Wario to stroke faster while precum was spilling out of his redden tip. He couldn't care if anyone would hear his moanings and groaning as he was off to his fantasy world where nobody would interfere. He closed and eyes and pretended that it was the girls who are doing all the pleasure work rather than him doing it.

_"How do you like that Master Wario? Did you like it when Mona and Ashley sucking on your dick?"_

Wario was in a state of bliss as the vision was intense and irresistible; he can imagine these girls having great skills when it comes to having sex. Mona would orally pleasure his cock while Ashley stroke his testicles and the base, and Penny would let Wario touch her bare breasts and finger her little pussy at the same time. He would see Penny blushing while moaning in pleasure.

_"We can do this all day."_

_"Hell I would quit all my jobs and get paid for doing this."_

Soon Wario was ready to cum as he could feel his penis was ready to explode. But before he can ejaculate, he had to find something that can take his semen. Luckily he founded box of tissues that were setting on top of his desk. He quickly grabbed the tissue before placing on top of his dick and let out a grunted moan while firing his hot seed into the tissue.

After seconds of paralyzing Wario leaned back to his broad chair and catch his breath. He was glad he got the masturbation out of the way but the pleasure would've been greater if one of those girls done it with him. Soon the man come to his senses as he threw the dirty tissue in the trash can, put his soften member back to his pants before zipping it up, and placed his elbows on his desk. His mind was plotting on how it's possible to get the girls to do as he pleases. It needed some sort of reward since he does know that the girls wouldn't do it for free.

Then a lightbulb flashes on the top of his head! He had an idea that would bit the dust! He would use his money payment to lure the girls in and BAM! He got them right where he wanted. But before he can have all the girls, he needed to 'interact' with one of the girls one-by-one. Of course at the end he won't pay them as he is greedy and he is just using the girls to get what he wants.

"You girls are all mine… heh heh heh." Wario laughed to himself before leaving his office for the day. He will have the entire night to plan the whole thing out.

~TBC~

More will come soon. In the meantime please go ahead and Read/Review! ^,^


	2. The Checkup

A/N: Okay, I finally got chapter one completed. The whole chapter has over 5,000 words! In this chapter it will feature Mona X Wario. So you have been warned once again.

Enjoy good friends!

-----

Pairing in this chapter: Mona X Wario

Contains in this chapter: Fetish, HJ, Oral, M/F

Rated: NC-17!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters / series nor I'm doing this for money!

---------

~Chapter 1: The Checkup~

It's another busy afternoon at the Mona Pizza pizzeria as many customers were lining up to place their orders. The whole room was filled with the mouthwatering scent of newly cooked pizza, chattering consumers who are ordering their food, and busy workers that are moving back and forth to pick up the phone or making the pizza from scratch. Joe the Manager was pleased as he always like his workers to work hard and making this business successful. Although he had many wonderful employees but there is one person who was his favorite. Mona.

Mona was receiving the most Employees of month awards and has a reputation to work the hardest. She was in businesses with Joe the Dog before such as being an employee for Sora Sora and Gelato Joe. In case there was a crisis, Manager Joe can always count on Mona. Joe was impressed with Mona so much that he named the restaurant after her. Mona can scare Joe when it comes to Tardiness, but in surprise she was on time right after she punched in 5 seconds before her shift. But even with minor problems, Joe wouldn't let her go no matter what.

Suddenly, he saw Mona coming in after she finished delivering pizzas.

"Hey Mona! Was the customer happy?" Joe asked. Mona gave him a nod and a smile as a response.

"Yep! And he gave me 10 golden coins as a tip." Mona said while showing off her money that was from her pocket.

"That's great to hear! I can see your paycheck being big this week." Mona gave him a final smile before walking back to the kitchen to return to her working station. She love working here and she was happy to have Joe as her manager. Although she works at the pizzeria, she is also working for Wario at Warioware Inc. Even though she knew Wario wouldn't pay her, but she was still working with him for one particular reason, she is smitten with him. Sometimes she would be furious with him for his greediness, but she likes him for having his crazy ways and wouldn't mind hanging out with him. But Mona thought it would be a miracle if he shows his affection back.

All of a sudden, Mona could feel her pager beeping; indicating her that Wario is having a meeting and he needs her. Lucky for her that Joe would let her go if Wario needs her. Mona went to the bathroom to change into her usual red outfit before heading out of the Kitchen and came to Joe to show him her pager.

"Looks like Wario need me again."

"Okay dear since you did work hard this morning I'll let you quit for the day." Joe responded.

"Thanks Joe!" Mona gave Joe a pat on the head before jumping out from the back and ran towards the door while attempting to put on her white furry coat. As Joe saw Mona riding her red scooter out towards the parking lot, he stands there with confusion. He didn't understand why Mona was still working for Wario as he did know that he was greedy and wouldn't pay his employees anything. At least she can support herself by working at the pizzeria and it was her choice to work for him.

"Sometimes that girl just got to learn…" Joe said to himself.

As Mona was riding her scooter on the busy streets she thought about Wario and his upcoming Microgames. She didn't understand how Wario would come up with such business if he didn't do the work himself. He always depend on his worker to do everything while he sat on his lazy ass and get all of the money. But one thing for sure is that she's having fun making her own bizarre games for the players to play.

After going through such horrid traffic she finally made it to the Warioware Inc. headquarters. The teen girl went into the front desk to let the receptionist know that she is here for the meeting.

"Okay, I will let Wario know you're here." The female receptionist said. Mona thanked her before she took the elevator to the top floor. Once she made it to the meeting room that was down the hall, she opened the double doors before noticing the empty room; which led her to confusion. The entire room was dark and nobody was sitting in their chairs.

"Um….am I too early or is Wario playing tricks on me again?" Mona thought to herself. She had a hunch that Wario was fooling around since she knew him as a mischievous S.O.B.

Soon Mona finally got her answer when she saw Wario's shadow beside her. The girl turned around to see that Wario is standing by the door and holding an extravagant looking bag in his hand.

"Ah Mona, I'm so glad you're here." Wario said.

"Um… Why isn't anyone here?" Mona asked.

"Well, this is a private meeting between you and me." Wario flipped on the switch to light up the entire room. Mona was guessing that Wario was going to need her help again with the microgames or he's just going to fire her. She couldn't tell because she can see that Wario was grinning as if something good was about to happen. She just had to wait and see as she'll never know what that man was up to.

"The reason why you're here is because I have a great deal for you." Wario said.

"Eh?" Mona gave Wario a puzzled face as she didn't what to expect as it may have something to do with payment; But she doubt that Wario will pay her since he is a greedy bastard. Wario then gave the flashy bag to Mona.

"What I have here in this bag is something for you to change in. After your changed meet me back to my office and I will tell you the deal." Wario explained. But before Mona can leave the room, she had to question Wario.

"Why I am…" But before Mona can finish Wario interrupted her.

"Don't ask! Just change!" Wario led Mona out the door before pushing her out; which result a glare from her. The girl let out a sigh before heading into the bathroom while mumbling to herself. The girl opened the door to the ladies room and locked it behind after she entered. Mona finally had the opportunity to see what was in the bag as she pulled everything out of it.

After putting on everything under five minutes, Mona looked out both ways quickly before getting out. When she looked herself in the mirror after dressing herself she thought that the dress was so revealing and would be embarrassed if anyone caught her wearing it. Luckily she had the idea of wearing her coat to cover up. What was the idea for Wario to make her put on such outfit? Is it to humiliate? Is it for fun? Mona planned to ask him once she reached to his office.

Wario impatiently waited for her as he wanted to see what she look like and he is desperate for her to pleasure him; just like in his fantasy. After hearing a knock from the door, he shouted for her to come in. The girl came in with an embarrass look on her face.

"Well, I put on the outfit you want me to wear…"

"Well let's see, take off that coat!" Wario demanded. Mona did as she was told by nodding and letting down her coat to reveal her outfit. She happens to wear a nurse costume, but it wasn't the one that normal nurses wear at hospitals as it was more of lingerie than an actual uniform. Mona had on a short sleeve red trimmed white dress that revealed most of her thigh and cleavage as her dress was low cut. She was also wearing a red hot 6 inch stiletto shoes with white stockings that had a red bow on top. To top it off, she was wearing a headpiece (with a red cross on it) that was sitting on top of her half up/half down hairstyle.

Wario was pleased as he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He thought that it was going to be a lot of fun.

"You look so good in that dress I got you." Wario said. Mona couldn't help but to blush from the comment. It's pretty much the nicest thing that Wario ever said to her. Although the outfit is too revealing, she thought that it was nice for Wario to go through a lot of trouble to get it for her.

"Now can you tell me about the deal?"

"The deal is we're going to do some role-playing together. I will play as a sick patient while you play as the nurse who will do a checkup. I will give you a bonus if you play your part well. The better you do, the better the bonus." Wario explained.

"Wait! Aren't you supposed to give my paycheck from my previous work? Because I'm not doing it, unless you give me my paycheck." Mona said.

"All right, fine!" Wario took out his checkbook before scribbling it while grumbling under his breath. He didn't like the Idea about paying his employee, but he needs to do so in order to get what he wants. After finishing writing her check, Wario gave the hundred coin check to Mona before she placed it in the pocket of her coat.

"Do you want me to go out the door before re-entering?" Mona asked.

"That would be great." Wario said. Mona exits the room and closed the door behind her before knocking again. She thought to herself that the whole thing will be easy since all she had to do is play a quick role then go home and get paid. She heard a chair being dragged on the floor from the other side of the door before hearing a muffle as a sign for her to come in. As she re-entered she could see Wario sitting on his chair in front of his desk. Mona was ready to act as her character as well as Wario.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Wario. I'm Nurse Mona. I will be helping you out today, so what seems to be the problem?" Wario was groaning in pain even though it sound rehearsed.

"Oh, thank god your here. It seems that I'm having some pain in my lower body and I need to know what it is." Wario moaned. Mona came closer to feel his forehead with her hand. She slowly moved her soft hand towards his puffy cheeks while Wario was focusing on her exposed cleavage. He really loves the feeling of her hand as it gives him comfort.

"It seems you don't have a fever. May I check your heartbeat?" Mona took out a stethoscope that was hanging around her neck and placed the diaphragm on the left side of Wario's chest. She then placed the ear buds in her ears to hear his heart beating. As she slowly move the diaphragm across his chest she noticed that his heart was beeping in a fast pace as if he was acting nervous or stressed out. Mona didn't know what cause this to happen but she thought he might have a heart attack soon.

"Well Mr. Wario it seems that your heart is beeping so fast. Tell me, when did you start feeling pain?"

"Well, I'm having weird sensations once I saw you." Wario said. Mona thought that Wario was joking around. Then she realized that she didn't have any other medical equipment to use. She hoped that she impressed Wario enough to end the role-play early, but she proved to be wrong as Wario just made a suggestion that changes everything.

"I may have a suggestion. Maybe you can massage the area to make the pain go away." Wario suggested.

"Alright, just let me know when I find the spot." Mona said while she knelt down to his leg level.

"You can start on legs." Mona then placed her hands on both of his legs and used her thumbs to massage the muscle. She suddenly has a feeling that something isn't right in this situation. It's like being in a gamble where she might face the consequences if she took the chance. She doesn't remember, but she thought she seen this type of checkup before. As she kept thinking to herself, Wario brought back her attention as he was addressing something.

"Move your hands toward me." Wario said. As Mona was massaging her way towards his inner thighs, her thoughts kept searching for answers. Wario couldn't help himself but to breathe heavily and loudly as she was about to reach his goal. He couldn't wait anymore, he wants the rush! Soon she finally got the idea when all of a sudden Wario placed her hand on his crotch. She realized that he wants to have sex with her! The Private meeting, the skimpy outfit, the whole scenario! It all makes sense to her. Mona pulled herself back before Wario can move her hand.

"Wait a minute! I know where this is going. I can't do this… I'm sorry but I have to go." But before Mona can stand up and leave, Wario placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her. Mona looked up to Wario to see why he was stopping her.

"I know it seems to be out of hand, but think of this; you're doing very well so far. Hell I might even consider you as Vice President of Warioware inc. Which means you'll earn half of the profits made and be able to be my partner if you continue. What do you think?" Mona had to think about that. She would love to earn more money and be Vice president, and the best thing is that she'll have the opportunity to be close to Wario even though he may not spend personal time with her. She's guessing that this is the only time that she'll do something like this with him. She never had sex before, but she did know how it's done thanks to secretly watching porno movies while her parents were away. She'll have to remember the techniques on how to pleasure the male in order to please Wario. After a few thoughts, she finally made up her mind.

"Oh what the hell, I'll continue." With that, Mona begins to rub the bulge of Wario's pants. Wario couldn't be more pleased since he was happy that the whole thing was happening. He simply just lies back in his chair and let his nurse continue the "Check-up". Deep down Mona was nervous as she never went this far with anyone before and she felt like another person for doing naughty things. She started to stroke his semi-erected member through his denim pants with her fingers.

"I think I finally found the problem. It seems that you're aroused and it's such a serious case." Mona said; who is pretending to be a nurse again.

"What should we do?" Wario asked curiously.

"Just relax and leave this to me as I am a profession when it comes to problems like this." Mona responded. The girl soon stopped stroking him before she had the nerve to undo Wario's pants and take out his fully erect dick. Mona can see the tip was swelling from all that blood flowing around down there. She was surprise that the man was really excited for her and it must have been difficult to hold himself together. The girl handled the thick organ with her hand before placing a quick kiss on tip. While being truly dripping wet and hard, she rubbed her finger at the tip while using her other hand to stroke his penis in an up-and-down motion. She could hear Wario groan in bliss and pleasure as she rubbed at the tip some more until her whole finger was now wet from her boss's little extract.

After collecting the semi fluid with her finger she placed it in her mouth to suckle on it as if she was sucking the juices of a melted Popsicle. While she continues to do her handy work, Mona was starting to feel turned on herself as the whole thing was giving her feelings that she never had before. As for Wario, he never knew that Mona had such talent to pleasure him. It was like if Mona knew his sensitive part of the body. Mona then cupped the two orbs that were located beneath the shaft and using her tongue to sample the tip, the base, and the sides. Wario loved every second of it as he was squirming in pleasure at each licks and he couldn't control his moaning and his breathings.

Then Mona stopped to check with Wario; who brought out a pout of disappointment.

"Nurse Mona… The man panted. "Place your mouth into it. I want you to feel how hot and wet I am for you." The girl let out a giggle.

"I see my plan is working. You'll be better real soon, I can guarantee it." Mona said while stroking him in her own pace. The girl finally took his entire cock in her warm tender mouth and started to slowly suck him. Wario placed his hand on her head and let his fingers go through her long orange hair that felt like silk. He just loves the vibrating feeling that was surrounding his organ and having her fingers massaging his testicle. He would feel like cumming when he felt his foreskin brushing off the tip of the tongue. Wario felt the heat rising up in his body and starting to consume him. He didn't want to come yet but Mona was doing lustful things to his erection such as humming around it and bobbing her head and mouth with it and at the same time.

But soon he was ready to let it all out as he started to move his hips. Mona can sense that Wario was getting near. She took both of his legs and spread them apart. She increased his speed and sucked on it faster.

"Oh god…"Wario moaned as he closed his eyes and tilts his head back as he released his load. But Mona was quicker as she quickly took him out of her mouth and let him cum on her tongue and her lips. The taste didn't suit her well since it was too salty for her, she thanked god that she didn't let him cum inside her mouth otherwise it would've choked her. While tasting him, she allows the rest of it to drip on her breasts.

After he was finished, Wario lie on his chair and took a chance to catch his breath while Mona cleaned herself up before standing up. She didn't know what she had done and how did it happen. She thought that the dark side of her just came in and took over her body. But one thing for sure is that Wario was pleased and there are good chances for her to be Vice president and have to money. Even though the whole check up made her aroused, but she was ready to leave as she was heading out for the door. She thought that it was a good idea to stop before she will regret something.

"It looks like you're better. I think my job here is done." But once again, Wario stopped her.

"Hold it right there! We're not done yet." Mona just had the feeling that Wario wanted more. He then grabbed on to her arm before pulling her down onto his lap. In a mere second the man roughly grabbed on to one of her boobs; bringing discomfort to Mona.

"I see that you're blushing earlier, I think you might have the same sickness too." Wario said. But soon the discomfort was replaced with pleasurable sensations as Wario was rubbing her breast and her nipple. Mona couldn't help but to groan softly.

"But luckily I know a few tricks to cure you as I'm a doctor as well." Wario then took his focus off her breast by moving his hand lower to her underwear and begin to stroke her clothed private parts. Mona shuddered as she can feel her boss fooling around with her vaginal lips and labia. The girl couldn't help herself but to keep gasping as she felt his fingers teasing her through the thin fabric of her panties, which caused electric feelings to course through her body and a light throb to make itself known deep within her folds. After a minute of the sweet torture, she soaked her underwear thanks to Wario's fingers.

"I knew you're aroused. The whole thing spreads like a virus." Wario then took hold of her white panties and quickly pulled them down to her legs. When the panties finally reached her ankles Wario lifted them up to his face so as he could take in a deep breath of her scent before placing it in his pocket.

Suddenly, the unexpected happened as Wario took Mona's chin to face him before placing his lips on hers. Mona was in deep surprise as she never thought in a million years that Wario would kiss her. She cherished it so much that she kissed him right back by moving her tongue against his. Although his breath tasted like garlic, she could've care less. Wario then slipped his fingers to part her vaginal lips and slowly massage her pearl while using the kiss as a distraction.

The girl moaned during the kiss as she was felt her clitoris being flicked and slightly pulled. She would love for Wario to make her feel good as much as she made him feel good earlier. The girl tried to spread her legs open to let Wario have enough space to touch. The man gladly accepted her invitation by placing his middle finger in her vagina. While Wario was searching for her sweet spot he was determined to find out if she was a virgin. He got his answer when he found her hymen that was being attached. He lightly tapped on it to check if it was easily breakable before he searched some more. It didn't take him long before he finally found her G-Spot.

Mona groan huskily and shudder with delight as Wario was pumping her little hole with his middle finger while using his thumb to coax her little pearl to bud. The poor girl couldn't focus on the kiss any longer as pulled away from him to catch her breath. Wario looked up to Mona's flushed face as she held onto Wario for her dear life and kept her eyes closed as she uttered a series of throaty whines and moans. Without her knowing it, she began to buck her hips against his hand as she could feel her orgasm fast approaching and he could feel it as well. Soon she finally had enough after Wario gave out a few hard rubs to her sweet spot as she threw her head up and locked up her body. The girl let out a deep moan as her vagina was pulsing and her juices was spilling all over her hand.

As her body finally began to relax after seconds of breakdown, she leaned against her boss as she rested her head on his shoulder as she took this time to catch her breath. While Mona relaxed, Wario took his hand out of her and took a good look at his hand before letting out a hearty laugh.

"My examination was a success!" Wario then took a big lick from his hand and collected all the juices with his tongue. It was the sweetest thing that ever tasted just like his favorite desserts. After cleaning up the mess he made, Wario helped Mona off his lap and pushed her to the floor. The girl stared up to him as she was curious about what he'll do next. She had to brace herself.

Then Wario came up to Mona before he kneeled between her legs. Mona was starting to feel butterflies in her stomach as she got the idea that Wario will take her virginity away from her. She was scared that the whole thing will be painful since his cock was thick and her vagina is somewhat small. Wario could sense the girl's fears.

"Although you did take care of me earlier, but your help wasn't strong enough. So I've decided to try a new way to cure us." Wario said while rubbing her thighs. Just as Mona thought, Wario wanted more. Mona propped herself up on her elbows to see Wario taking his own cock in his hand and stroke himself. As she witnessed his penis getting erect once again, her heart was getting faster as she felt she wasn't prepared for this. The girl laid herself back down and looks at the ceiling to calm her down. Suddenly she felt Wario took hold of her legs and spread them before he goes into her pussy. As Wario was getting deeper, she can feel her walls stretching from his welcoming member. Once he had reached towards her hymen, Wario placed both of his hands on her hips before sharply thrust forward and took her virginity permanently.

The girl let out a cry of pain since it was too intense for her. Mona's eyes were watering and she felt like she was being torn apart. Wario noticed Mona being in pain and decided to stop for a second so she can calm herself down. Although Wario was very impatient, but he realized that he doesn't want to ruin her body. He then took a grip of her arms and pulled her up so she can sit on top of him. As Mona held on to Wario, he slowly rocked in and out of her, which it was paid off as Mona was cooing and moaning softly. Soon the pain was replaced with sensual pleasure as Wario's tip of his penis began to rub her sweet spot and the insides of her pussy. Wario then took hold of her buttoned up dress and tore it up to expose her C-cupped breasts.

As the pleasure was getting greater by the minute, Mona decided to help out by thrusting down to time with Wario's thrusting. Wario was amused by the fact that the teen wants the pleasure as well.

"So you do like it when you ride me. I'll bet you would like it better when I fuck you so hard that you wouldn't be able to stand for a while" Wario said as he began to rotate her breast with the palm of his hand. The girl gave him a slight nod as a response.

"I want you to beg!" Wario demanded while pinching her nipple. Mona let out a breathless gasp before she finally spoke.

"Please… Fuck me Mr. Wario…I like it when I ride your hard dick!" Mona moaned. She couldn't believe she was saying such vulgar words. The whole role-playing was making her into a different person than she was in reality as she never thought that she was this desperate for Wario. Her boss then gave her a mischievous grin.

"If you like the rush so much then why don't you do all the work? After all, you're here to cure me." Wario said before he laid himself down. Mona then placed her hands on his chest before thrusting herself up and down. Her breasts were bouncing in the same rhythm as she was while Wario placed both of his hands on her hips to help her control the movement.

As time goes by both of the mates were moaning and panting together. The two bodies were shedding with sweat as the heat was getting intensive. There they were having sex on the carpet on the office floor as Mona was bouncing on top of her boss while he helped her by thrusting upwards to match the pace and massaging her breasts at the same time. But the both were about to climax as Mona's whiny moans were getting louder while Wario kept saying he was going to cum. After one final thrust Mona let out a strangled cry as she arched her back and her inner walls clamped down on the man's length as they pulsed around him and mixed her fluid with his.

The teen girl collapsed on top of her boss and the both catch their breath while they hold on to each other. The two were facing the afterglow after the sex seems to take most of the time. Wario just had to say something.

"That…was…pretty good." Wario panted. The girl was happy with his words.

"I'm glad everything turned out good." Mona whispered before she finally got off of him; leaving a trail of fluid that was dripping out of her. The girl couldn't move her body anymore; Wario just sucked the energy out of her. It may even take her a while before she can have the energy to go home. As for Wario, she thought that Mona was a good sex partner but he needs to deal with Ashley and Penny as well. He doesn't need love, he needs pleasure.

After minutes of resting, both of them stood up. Mona was thankful that the role-playing was over and she can finally leave. But before she can go, she had to ask Wario something.

"How much money did I make?" Mona asked.

"Well, judging from your performance… I think you made a good chance to become Vice president. However, I cannot pay you until next week since I already gave you your check for last week. I will let you know when it's your first day to become V.P." Wario said.

"Okay, should I come back next week at the same time?"

"Yes, and don't forget to wear your nurse costume again."

"Why?"

"Because it's costume week, now get the hell out of my office!"

Mona nodded before she grabbed all her things and head out the door. As she walks towards the elevator, she replayed the today's experience in her head over and over again. She still couldn't believe that she had sex Wario and hopes that the money will be big.

While Wario was still in his office while sitting on his chair, he took out a checklist that was in his desk to scratch out Mona's name that has Ashley and Penny's name as well.

"One down, two to go. Heheheh."

~TBC~

----------------------

A/N: Finally! I can study for my exams! Ashley will be the next victim in the next chapter. While I am writing the next chapter I need some suggestions on what Penny should role-play as. It could be a maid, schoolgirl, etc. Whoever has the best Idea is going to be in the story and I will put out a shoutout! So go ahead and review!


End file.
